With the rapid development of display device technologies, the use of high resolution display devices is increasing. However, as the resolution of a display device increases, blank areas that are not used in a web page displayed by the display device increase, and thus display space utilization may be lowered. Furthermore, information provided via a web page is limited to information provided by a web site.